


SKAM-SEASON 5

by eastmn



Series: SKAM-SEASON 5 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastmn/pseuds/eastmn
Summary: I promise more chapters are coming! Keep sharing this story with your friends.Hey, this is my version of season 5 of the TV series SKAM. I am here to give teenagers and not only a different perspective of how we ought to behave in certain situations and no matter what, someone is there for you.





	1. EPISODE 1

EPISODE 1  
Saturday, 10:07pm(inaudible laughter)   
(J Balvin,Willy William, Beyoncé- Mi Gente in the background )  
(Vilde's POV)

Unnskyld? Sorry?  
I am looking for Magnus? Anyone, have you seen Magnus?  
More and more bodies seemed to belong to the crowd as I was making my way through it.   
I can see a blonde guy take a sip of beer at the back of the room.  
"Magnus?"  
"More or less, what were we talking, are we going to your place tonight?"  
"No, actually those must have been the plans for tomorrow because today..."  
His intense look made me forget what was I about to say. His eyes were begging for me to say something after a brief moment of silence.   
"... uhm, yes? Yes, my place is just fine for tonight. I will just let Chris know I am going."  
"Sure, we will meet outside."  
It's been a while, and Chris seems to be happy being single. I am happy she is my friend, she's the most genuine person I know.  
"Chris, me and Magnus are leaving this party to fuck at my place. Have fun!"  
"Hey, glad to see you. You know, Vilde, I was going to ask you about that money I lent you last month... it's not like I am in a rush to get them back or anything... I just.."  
Fuck. I had no clue how I was supposed to get that money in order to give it back to her. All of them were spent on rent anyways, something Chris didn't know.   
"Money? Yes, Chris, worry not, my mom is supposed to get paid in a couple of weeks. Ha det!"  
Now that was again a lie, but she didn't have to know about that either.   
"Magnus? Who is my Hollywood dream?"  
"I guess that would have to be me, you sexy machine!"   
(Son Lux- We are the ones in the background)   
"Mom? Mom, I am home!"  
No response.  
"Mom?"  
I just knew I had to check up on her. Magnus is at that point of being so drunk that he will do anything I want him to do.  
"Stay here, just one second, I will check up on my mother."  
She is sleeping, I kept telling myself. That's what she does, right? Just give her the pills on the table and she will feel better. She must.

Sunday, 4:17pm  
(Magnus' POV)  
I can see her looking faded.  
It happens to my mother too, you know? She has been dealing with bipolarity and she just seems to lose it all sometimes. But Vilde just doesn’t seem to be with me today. Her eyes are focused somewhere far away, and her lips are slightly shaking. Maybe it is from the cold, I think. It is very cold outside after all. I care so much about Vilde, I do. There are days where I can see myself waking up next to her every single day, but there are days when I feel as if she will no longer be with me because she might make the wrong choice. I care so much about Vilde. Don’t make the wrong choice. 

Monday, 9:07am  
(VILDE’S POV)  
I stare at the clock. Nothing ever seems to be happening in this class. Never. Why am I even here? I know a bunch of people in my class that would be so down for a skipping-classes day. I look around and some people seem to be writing things down, though. I don’t want to seem uninterested, so I ask the person next to me what do we have to study for the upcoming test.   
“Hah, do you even show up to tests in this class? Pathetic.”   
And that was right. Maybe I am pathetic. Maybe this person right next to me is actually going to get a decent job, have a couple of dogs and a house with expensive furniture. So I ask:   
“Actually, I just never show up because I am afraid of the bad grades I might get. I need help in this class, I just don’t know who am I supposed to ask. Are you willing, to maybe study with me?”  
Of course, this is most likely one of the dumbest things I could have ever done. Worse than one time I got so hangover I could barely walk. But the answer actually surprises me:   
“You know, I was no good either back in the days. There was this girl in my class at some point, man, everyone would talk shit behind her back, but really, she was brave and smart and had her shit together. So one day she just helped me out of the blue with this essay I had due to next class, and it hit me, you know? That you can get things done in your life if someone is actually there for you. I don’t know about you, but one of my parents is always on the road so I can get a proper education, and I fight everyday with the struggle of not being a dropout, and I manage to get things done. So, tomorrow at 3pm would work for you?”

Tuesday, 2:57pm  
(Bronze Whale Ft. Khai - Love To Feel  
playing in the background)   
(VILDE’S STUDY-BUDDY’S POV)  
She is just scrolling through her Instagram. She can’t see me yet but I am glad that she is here waiting for me so we can study together. Something seems to be bothering her and it is not the screen she is looking at. Maybe she is just tired? Many teenagers have trouble sleeping at decent hours, myself included. I am not a phone addict, I simply enjoy doing things when it’s night.  
Oh, there he is, her boyfriend. Love, such a cliche. For me I just can’t seem to focus on anything related like that in the close future. They seem very into each other. And they kiss. A lot. Now I feel uncomfortable to greet her, can’t couples just make out in private? Seems as if I am asking for too much. She checks her phone again, laughs a bit and I do not understand why. She picks up her petite purse (since when did people stop using just regular backpacks for school, that I might never find out), grabs her boyfriend’s hand and heads up to the exit door. I guess that means our study session has just been canceled? I really put my hopes up for her this time. 

(VILDE’S POV)  
(June Marieezy - Fly in the background)   
His hair is so soft. He seems lovely today and I love spending time with him. We hold hands and and look at each other. Communication is important in a relationship, so I go ahead and ask him how was his day.   
“Hah, I can’t bother with school if you are always on my mind!”  
“Yeah, same! Can you believe I almost stayed at school today so I can study for a stupid test with someone in my class! Hah, silly me!”   
“And what did they say about you not showing up to study?”  
“Eh.. you know, I don’t even know that person that well, fuck them, right? And I really thought for a second that I would actually study! And even ask for help, that’s just idiotic.”  
“Well if they are still waiting for you that sucks you know, it’s up to you what you want to get done.” said Magnus while kissing her hands.


	2. EPISODE 2

EPISODE 2  
Wednesday, 4:34pm  
(Maggie Lindemann - Pretty Girl  
in the backround)   
(VILDE’S POV)  
I put on more and more glitter on my face. I sign along with the humble beat of this song. I am going out for coffee with Sana and and Noora. This should be interesting. Magnus is not coming because of something with his uncle, I didn’t bother reading the message he sent me until the last sentence. I ask myself whether I should or should not bring a bottle of wine with me, I mean it is almost weekend, right? But at the same time, I might as well leave it for later when Eva throws a party at her place. 

4:57pm  
Sana: “Yes and then, I have to make sure I read all these pages for Biology since I have been keen on becoming a surgeon all my life. It gets tough sometimes to learn this much, but at least I will make a stable home and...”  
Vilde: ”And can’t you just study this during college? Isn’t it supposed to teach you things like that there?”  
Sana: ”Vilde, do you hear yourself talking? I can’t just show up there without knowing the basics. What do you even want to get done after high school?”  
Vilde”Well I was thinking that maybe I could move in with Magnus in a cozy apartment, just the 2 of us.”  
Sana:”And that will make a living for you?”  
Vilde: “I can be a great mother too, since Mangnus and I fuck so much. It is not like I need a job when I am this pretty.”  
Noora: “I have been seeing William for a while now, and I still intend to become a journalist. We do not even live together even if we wanted to. I focus on myself.”  
Vilde: ”Yea, but that is because he cheated on you... you can’t trust him anymore.”  
Noora: “Do you think that I don’t trust William?”  
Vilde: “Well who knows what has he done in London all that time.. and the two of you...”  
Noora: “It is not like that! I talked to him and I know everything there needs to be known.”  
Vilde: “I think in a relationship communication is vital.”  
Sana: “So then, where is Magnus?”  
Vilde: “He is doing all good. Something about his uncle or mom I think...”  
Noora: “So you don’t know?”  
Vilde looked down at her phone.   
“Magnus:  
Can’t make it 2 school 2mrrow. Mom’s missing.”

Thursday, 10:07am   
(VILDE’S POV)  
I didn’t bother going to school today. I am trying to make money off completing surveys online. Seems to be almost working, except that I barely managed to make 100kr. I think that maybe I will manage to make enough money so I can give Chris back the loan. She didn’t even mention it, so it should be all good. I’m bored so I just check my phone constantly. Many boys seem to be liking my profile pictures, but I have Magnus, right?   
Magnus.  
He must be in pain right now. I should call him, but I know he won’t pick up the phone. There are not many things to be said, anyways. 

Friday, 11:31am  
(VILDE’S POV)  
I don’t know why, but I am actually at school today. Chris is giving me desperate looks. Must be about the money. I am sure that I could give it to her, if only she could wait one more week. Oh no, she is coming right here.   
(CHRIS’ POV)  
I keep wondering if I have done the right thing. It had to be, how other way am I supposed to help her, when she seems so broken? I can’t seem to be able to spot Magnus at school today. Who knows?  
CHRIS: Hey, Vilde.  
VILDE:Listen, I have to get back to class..”  
CHRIS: I made an appointment for you today. With the doctor of the school.”  
VILDE:”What?”  
CHRIS: “Please don’t hate me.As you said, you have to get back to class. But please go see her. See you later.”  
(VILDE’S POV)  
That surprised me. Can’t be about my active sex life, right? I am sure this time I am not pregnant. Who knows, I will go there after my last class.   
Friday,3:03pm  
Dr Skrulle: “Hello, Vilde. Do you have something to tell me? It has been a while.”  
Vilde:”I swear I am using condoms this time, if that is what you mean. Me and my boyfriend are not like that.”  
Dr Skrulle:” Glad to hear that. How is your boyfriend?”  
Vilde: “Well, you know, I am not really supposed to tell others why he is not in school. Because you work here, you know.”  
Dr Skrulle:”And how is that relevant?”  
Vilde: “You don’t know Magnus. He is fierce. He knows people!”  
Dr Skrulle: “Alright, seems as if nothing can tame you. Do you know why you’re here?”  
Vilde: “Because Chris is concerned?”  
Dr Skrulle: “And why do you think she is concerned?”  
Vilde: “The money... I mean, there’s nothing between us that went bad. We are in good terms, but maybe she is jealous because she’s single.”  
Dr Skrulle: “And you’re in very good terms with your boyfriend?”  
Vilde: “Yes, that’s right.”  
Dr Skrulle: “When is the last time you saw each other?”  
Vilde: “That I can not tell, I told you he’s not at school...”  
Dr Skrulle: “Doesn’t seem like a stable relationship if you were to ask me.”  
Vilde:”But I did not ask you.”  
And then I got out of there for good.   
Saturday, 10:57am   
(MAGNUS’ POV)  
(Kanye West-Heartless playing in the background)   
I don’t think I love her anymore.   
If she cares, where is she?  
Both Vilde and Mom, I may add.  
I am not usual a loner, but it seems as if today I am.  
I need someone.


	3. EPISODE 3

EPISODE 3  
Sunday, 3:46pm  
(EVA’S POV)  
I am sitting on my bed without having to worry about anything. Jonas is standing next to me, too. He most likely feels the need to fall asleep, which I won’t let him do.   
I hear my phone receiving a text.  
Vilde: “Hey Eva. Do you think Jonas knows what is up with Magnus?”  
I looks around slightly confused. That is why I ask Jonas.  
Eva: “What is going on with Magnus?”  
Jonas: “Him?His mother had an episode again, or something like that. When things like this happen she is usually back in a couple of days.”  
Eva: “Does this happen often?”  
Jonas: “What do you mean?”  
Eva: “Her not being at home for a few days for no actual reason.”  
Jonas: “It is because of a reason. She is bipolar or something... can’t seem to be fitting anywhere.”  
Eva: “What’s Magnus doing in this usually?”  
Jonas: “Ah, you know. Just chilling at home. In case she gets back, he has to be there for her, you know.”  
Eva: “And what do I tell Vilde now?”  
Jonas: “Just give me the phone.”  
“Hi Vilde, Magnus should be alright because he usually has his shit together. xoxo”

Monday, 7:48am  
(ISAK’S POV)  
This apartment seems to be a mess. And I have to admit, I am responsible for this mess. Even is usually the one that is taking care of things like this, not me. I like spending time with him. He is so gentle.   
Even: “So are we still going to have a couple of beers in this apartment on Wednesday or not?”  
Oh damn. I totally forgot we are supposed to have people over, I don’t even know what day it is. Then I remember:  
“Um, I haven’t heard from Magnus these days. Jonas is most likely still down for it, he might bring Eva too, you know. She is a good friend of ours. Mahdi might be away for a while, I am not sure though.”  
Even: “What’s up with all these guys lately? Seems as if every since I began working at the cafeteria we have fallen apart.”   
Isak: “I think it is Magnus’ mom, she has gone away somewhere... I didn’t want to interfere with it.”  
Even: “Okay, naturally, are you still going to help me wash these dishes or not?”  
Isak: “Sure, just a second.”  
Then Even’s phone got a message. We are not like that, so I check the message for him.   
“Adam: Can’t make it tomorrow. Yousef’s gotten in trouble with something.”

Tuesday, 3:07pm  
(SANA’S POV)  
(over text messages)  
Sana: and didn’t you think you could have made it in time?  
Sana: how are you going to solve it?  
Yousef: I think I will be able to handle it  
Yousef: I hope so  
Yousef: are you mad? :(  
Sana: you could have told me, now there’s no point in me going to Isak’s place without you   
Sana: I will look dumb   
Yousef: are you for real?   
Yousef: you don’t need that kind of validation   
Yousef: have fun, you should go.   
Yousef: now I gotta go, fixing this will take a while, talk to you later   
Sana: have “fun”. 

Wednesday, 6:04pm  
(Gabrielle- Nattergal playing in the background)   
(NOORA’S POV)  
I look at William getting ready. I don’t want to tell him that we are already running late, he would only get mad. Lately he has been very grumpy, I guess it’s hard to move back to Norway after having spent so much time gone away. But I think his father and him are on good terms now. I am glad to see that they sometimes call each other, usually only after I fall asleep. But I don’t mind. What seems to bother him right now is not being able to get a proper job. He is driving me to school though, and he is so fond of his car lately he considers to become an Uber driver. He is just frightened someone might wreck his car he cares so much about. His friend Chris hasn’t been around lately, he didn’t tell me why. 

6:27pm  
(At Isak’s apartment)  
Even: “Anyone want more beer?”  
Isak: “Yes, Eva, you can have that chair, no not that one, look, you can bring the one that is in the kitchen...”  
Yousef: “Can I help?”  
Sana: “Let’s just sit down.”   
Jonas: “Where’s Magnus? Really, what’s up with our dude?”  
Isak: “We haven’t seen him at school lately. I guess we just assumed the fact that he is home?”  
Mahdi: “We all thought that, but he is not even replying to any of our messages.”  
Noora: “Guys, can we just calm down? I also spent a lot of time with William without people knowing what was going on. Does Magnus know we are here?”  
Sana:” Guys, I really think you should see what is going on here.”  
Outside Vilde and Magnus seemed to be having a fight.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long! please keep sharing this with your friends!

EPISODE 4  
Wednesday, 6:30pm  
(VILDE’S POV)  
Magnus: “And you figured out it wasn’t worth it to call me at least?”  
Vilde: “I thought you needed time.”  
Magnus: “Time is all I’ve got! I keep waiting for things to happen, Vilde. Everything around me is about that. Looking at time passing by.”  
Vilde: “Would you have picked up your phone at least?”  
Magnus: “I couldn’t care less about the past. I am going now, and you better now follow me inside!”  
I don’t understand what this means. Those are our friends upstairs, how can he be so ungrateful? We have been dating for too long now and we never seemed to have a fight. I don’t know what to do anymore.   
(MAGNUS’ POV)  
I walk in. Nobody says a word.   
(JONAS’ POV)  
This is getting awkward. Magnus is just sitting in the middle of the room not saying anything. We are silent because we heard what was going on with Vilde. We are all waiting for him to say something. It is rather confusing.   
Magnus: “Yes I did find mom. Anyone fetch me a beer?”  
Sana: *giggles*  
Jonas: “Sure, bro, come sit with us here.”  
I found the situation to be very unusual. We didn’t say a word about it, though. Soon afterwards we all headed back to our homes. 

Thursday, 9:17am  
(VILDE’S POV)  
Study-buddy: “Now, what’s up with you? Did you bring the assessment?It was due today, you know?”  
Vilde “Yea, yea I have it right here. The one from the third chapter, right?”  
Study-buddy: “We finished fifth chapter last week, actually”.  
Vilde: “Same thing. This subject revolves around one main thing, this should do.”  
Study-buddy: “I am not so sure that’s how it works...”  
Vilde: “See. There we go. I just wrote my name on it. It’s done. Do you want me to bring your assessment to the teacher as well?”  
Study-buddy: “I’m concerned. “  
Vilde: “What was that again?”  
Study-buddy:” Now, nothing. I will hand it in by myself.”  
Teacher: “Oh no darling, this essay was definitely not due today. I am rather willing to believe you want to pass,right?-she took a short breath- but that is not likely to happen. Last chance for you to fix your grades is to pass the exam next week, miss. Understand?   
But I just didn’t know what to say anymore. 

Friday, 4:03pm  
Text message: Are we going out?  
Text message: I know a place where a lot of people are going to show up tonight.   
Text message: Do you guys know if that bottle of tequila is still hidden somewhere or just lost?  
Text message: I’ve got it.  
Text message: Can someone contact on Facebook the girl from last week? The one we met, with big earrings?  
Text message: I’ve got her on Facebook.   
But everything was becoming too much. Vilde turned off her phone. She began staring at the walls. On her dirty desk an essay is waiting for her to be written. An open book is lying on the floor, even thought it has barely been touched this school year.   
She thought of Magnus. She didn’t even know if they are still dating or not. Someone knocked at the door.   
Vilde: “Mum? Don’t you need to rest? “  
Mum: “Vilde honey, what’s this?”  
Vilde seemed to know exactly what it was, but didn’t tell her mother a thing.


	5. EPISODE 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is getting very slow, i keep forgetting to write sometimes, this is short but i will come back to it to write more

EPISODE 5  
(continuation)  
Mum: “Are you going to tell me where this money is from? Where did you get this?  
Vilde said nothing.  
Mum :“We better answer me, where did you get this from?”  
Vilde saw her mom going mad in seconds. As she looked into her eyes she knew she was hallucinating.  
Vilde: “No, mum, listen...”  
Vilde’s hair was easily pulled off by her mother.  
Vilde: “Mother, what the hell, leave it!”  
And so she did.  
Vilde: “Listen to me!”  
Her mom’s eyes seemed to be focusing on a spot far away. She was not responding, even if her breathing seemed normal.  
Vilde: “Look, I know you’re mad, but quit it, will you? I am getting out of here!”  
She grabbed her keys and went out. She didn’t have her phone with her, so she just went straight to Magnus’ place.  
Vilde: “Open the door!”  
But Magnus didn’t seem to be at home. Or he didn’t care. That is when she saw her study-buddy.  
Study-buddy: “

Fy faen, what is this lost girl doing around here? You lost all the chapters in your book and you bother your classmates to write you your essay?"  
Vilde: "This is where my boyfriend lives,you moron. So if you could please excuse me..."  
Study-buddy: "He is not there."  
Vilde: "And why should I believe you?"  
Study-buddy: "Because I just happen to have his phone number, and we happen to text a lot."  
Vilde: "No, you are not, Magnus would have told me, just give me that phone, will you?"

Study-buddy: “No, i will not. Since you know so little about me, everything I say could be a disadvantage. Your what you call boyfriend is not at home, period.”  
Vilde: “Then why bother to help me?”  
Study-buddy: “ Because you need someone to open your eyes, that person just happens to be me. So if you mind, I have other people’s lives to fix now.”  
And with that I just saw the person i knew almost nothing about go away.   
I didn’t know what to do anymore, everything just seems to be a mess. I know I need to give my mom some 3 solid hours to pass out so when I go home it’s all silent again, but Chris really knew that something is up with me. Maybe I do need to get checked, or maybe I have some trouble with coping with all these issues I collapse every time i’m in front of her and i don’t see it.


End file.
